David Lizewski
David "Dave" Lizewski is the teenage boy who's also the superhero Kick-Ass. Biography ''Kick-Ass As opposed to the actual Marvel Universe, Dave Lizewski hails from the real world, where it's still fiction. He is considered to be a "normal" kid, otherwise ordinary New York City high school student and the child of James Lizewski, a loving single father, takes his interest in comic books as inspiration to become a real-life superhero. In his point of view, he is not good at sports, not the smartest, socially interactive, or anything else. He seems to have an interest of comic books and superheroes, but he wonders why no one wants to be a superhero. So he puts on a mask and decides to become a superhero, donned "Kick-Ass". When he decides to fight crime, he reaches fame with a viral video on YouTube. Soon after, he goes over his head and gets caught up with the D'Amico drug dealing war. Kick-Ass 2 ''To be added Character traits A sixteen-year old comic book lover who is inspired to become a real life superhero due to feeling boredom and emptiness in his life, despite having no super-powers, minimal fighting ability, and very limited training. He buys a wetsuit on eBay and patrols the street in search for crime. After an unsuccessful attempt at stopping a group of graffiti artists gets him beat up, stabbed and run over, he spends a long period of time at the hospital where he has many operations including having metal plates placed inside his head. Despite his unfortunate start at being a real life superhero he feels like the whole experience is too exciting to give up and upon leaving the hospital and recovering from his injuries, starts up again. He eventually manages to successfully defend a guy being attacked by a group of thugs. His actions are filmed and posted on YouTube and he becomes an overnight celebrity who eventually begins inspiring more people to do what he does. Although Dave is portrayed as naïve and not particularly strong or athletic, he displays a great deal of courage and determination despite going through a huge amount of physical pain throughout the story. His only unusual ability is a relatively high tolerance to physical blows, due to both damaged nerve endings and the metal plates in his head. Powers and Abilities Abilities * High Tolerance of Pain: The first time that Dave suits up, he is beaten within an inch of his life by two muggers and getting run over. This leads to him taking a trip to the infirmary (with metal plates and braces implanted in several areas of his body along with damaged nerve endings), giving him the ability to take more pain than usual. When Dave gets into his first real fight he is able to hold off a gang of thugs & protect an innocent man. * Baton Swinging and Flailing: Kick-Ass uses his twin set of batons to attack his enemies, later on he becomes an expert in using his batons and at firearms. * Peak Human Conditioning: During his training with Mindy, Dave becomes buff and possesses heightened strength, speed, stamina and durability to that of a teenager. With his heightened strength and durability, he is able to pick up a fight during his battle with Red Mist/The Mother Fucker. * Weaponry and Gadgets: Dave later learns how to use a Jet-Pack with Gatling guns to save Hit Girl from D'Amico thugs & when Dave fights Chris he uses a broken nun-chucks to replace his batons, but again just swings them around & the battle ends in a draw until Dave later wakes up. Dave uses a bazooka in the end to save Hit Girl from being killed by Frank. He has some skill with tasers but he's not a master of them, which is demonstrated in his fight with Rasul. * Hand-to-Hand Combatant: When Dave became Kick-Ass, he had no fighting experience at all & just made two batons to use as weapons, but all he did was swing them around. In the second film, Dave's fighting skills really improve when he gets trained by Mindy. Dave gets buff, becomes an expert to hand to hand combat and a pro at using his batons. He is easily capable of beating The Mother Fucker in any class of fighting. His expertise is quite impressive although he has a lot to learn before competing with Hit-Girl. Equipment * Kick-Ass Suit: Dave's Kick-Ass suit is what he wears to go out fighting crime as Kick-Ass. The suit is a Green Wetsuit with a Yellow trim and has Yellow Gloves and Yellow Boots. The Suit also has a Baton Holster added onto the back so Dave can hold his Batons. * Batons: '''Kick-Ass' main weapons are two Batons, which are Two Metal Poles wrapped in Dark Green Bicycle handlebar tape with two straps taped onto them so Kick-Ass can hold them without accidentally letting go of them. * '''Taser: As well as a pair of batons, Dave also has a small taser which he keeps in between his batons, he is also seen using the Taser to electrocute Rahul. Hit-Girl then teases him saying " Dude that is one gay-looking taser". * Jet-Pack: At the end of the first film he is seen using a jetpack with Gatling guns and also seen using Big Daddy's bazooka to kill Frank D'Amico. * 'Upgraded Armour: '''At the end of the second film he dons Big Daddy's armor to upgrade himself to help fight in the battle against the Mother Fucker, whereas in the comics he has no armor but instead upgrades his batons by putting nails in them. Relationships *James Lizewski - Father; deceased *Alice Lizewski - Mother; deceased *Katie Deauxma - Ex-girlfriend. *Damon Macready/Big Daddy - Ally; deceased *Mindy Macready/Hit-Girl - Ally, friend, possible love interest, former trainer and partner. *Justice Forever - Allies *Frank D'Amico - Enemy; deceased. *Red Mist/The Motherfucker - Arch-enemy. *Todd Haynes/Battle Guy - Friend, ally and former teammate. *Marty Eisenberg/Ass-Kicker - Friend, ally and former teammate. *The Toxic Mega Cunts - Enemies. Appearances/Actors *Vaughn series (2 films) **Kick-Ass'' (First appearance) - Aaron Taylor-Johnson **''Kick-Ass 2'' - Aaron Taylor-Johnson Behind the scenes To be added Gallery ''Kick-Ass'' kick-ass_photo.jpg|"I'm Kick-Ass!" Dave_2.jpg|Dave gets changed into his Kick-Ass costume. Kick1_materia.jpg Kick-Assposter.jpg|Poster. Todd, Dave and Marty.jpg|Promotional Image. Kick-Ass.jpg ''Kick-Ass 2'' Mindy and Dave KA2.jpg Kick-Ass KA2.png Kick-Ass and Mother Fucker.jpg Category:Kick-Ass characters Category:Students Category:Secret identities Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Martial arts skills